sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Rebecca Haskin
Appearance Clothing: Rebecca doesn't really care about fashion, and so prefers easy and comfortable clothing. Her favorite outfit is a simple pink cardigan over a red t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans and some black sneakers with purple laces. Hair Color: Rebecca's hair is black with the tips of each strand dyed red. Hair Style: Rebecca keeps her hair in a short bob. Fur Color: Rebecca's fur is hot pink with her spots being a dark pink. Eye Color: Rebecca has heterochromia, and so one eye is yellow while the other is green. Height: Rebecca's height stands at four feet and five inches. Weight: Rebecca weighs exactly one hundred and thirty pounds. Rebecca's Family Priam: Rebecca's Father. Rebecca inherited her basic psychic powers from him as he is a famous psychic known for solving murder cases. She and he have an interesting relationship due to their shared abilities. At times, it almost seems like they are in a rivalry and it gets chaotic. Yet they are close and help each other when the other is struggling. Mariana: Rebecca's Mother. Rebecca gained a love for fortune telling from her mother who is a fortune teller for various respected individuals and happens to be the only one in the family without psychic powers. Due to this, it almost seems like Mariana is jealous of her daughter, but Rebecca knows this is silly. She and her mother bicker from time to time but really care for each other nonetheless. Octavis: Rebecca's Uncle, from her mother's side. He is mostly away from the family due to his psychic abilities being used to help private clients. He is a master in hypnotism, teleportation, and transfiguration. Rebecca isn't exactly happy when he's around due to his habit of pranking her with his powers, but he knows she's just being stubborn and loves him. Relationships Friends: Christina, Rebecca's friend from school and the only one outside the family who knows of her powers. Rebecca respects her work ethic and Christina loves using Rebecca's powers for... let's just say personal reasons. And, Branch, A guy who frequently babysits Rebecca when her parents are out. Branch is the one guy that Rebecca can't get a reading on and loves the mystery surrounding him. He, however, finds her cute if not a little scary. Enemy: Kashi, Rebecca's neighbor. He's a serious journalist who's always trying to get a big scoop. He's come close to finding out about Rebecca's powers a couple times. She loves playing with him and doesn't take him seriously, yet realizes the danger about him finding out. Abilities Abilities: Rebecca has a fairly impressive running speed due to her genes, being able to run at least 80 miles an hour. She's also very intelligent, they say she would be able to attend college if she wanted to. And, her fortune telling is top notch, only occasionally gets something wrong. Special Abilities: True to most of her family's bloodline, Rebecca has access to many forms of psychic power. From the standard telepathy, clairvoyance, and psychokinesis. To the advanced pyrokinesis, invisibility, and energykinesis. To the master level mind control, astral projection, and teleportation. Sadly, her master level abilities aren't perfect and she requires a fellow psychic's help to perform them at all. Weaknesses: Rebecca's powers put a strain on her mind and she gets headaches very easily. Also, she's constantly tired due to the little sleep she gets thanks her to telepathy never shutting off at night. She also has to keep her powers under check and that requires concentration, so someone could sneak up on her quite easily. Finally, her powers don't work on anyone wearing glasses, hats or the color gold, odd yes. But it's simply because those block out her ability. Category:Females Category:Cheetahs Category:Neutral Category:LGBT+